Owarinai Yume
by Calypsen
Summary: Et si Akane et Kagome se rencontraient tout à fait par hasard ? L’héritière de l’école sans restriction se retrouve projetée à l’époque Sengoku à la suite d’une simple méprise ! Mais peut-être n’est-ce pas juste une coincidence après
1. Une rencontre prédestinée

Ca parait évident, mais puisqu'il faut le préciser : je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Ranma½ (ni Inu-Yasha d'ailleurs !) Il ne s'agit là que d'une histoire écrite par une fan pour les fans, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez, même si je n'ai pas un dixième du talent de Takahashi-sama ! ^_~ Pour situer dans la chronologie des mangas, cette histoire se situe après la fin de Ranma½, et vers la saison 4 d'Inu-Yasha.  
  
*****  
  
Une rencontre prédestinée  
  
Lundi matin. . . Une de ses paisibles matinée de début de printemps où chaque brise emporte quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisiers alors que seuls les premiers chants des oiseaux se fait entendre : un réveil paresseux pour les habitants de Nérima qui reprennent la semaine difficilement, avec son train-train quotidien. . . Bien-sur le dojo Tendô n'échappe pas à la règle. . .  
  
« Vieux pervers !! Tu t'en tireras pas à si bon compte ! »  
« Cours toujours ! Amateur!! »  
  
Sortie brutalement d'un profond sommeil par un seau d'eau glacé, Ranma-chan tentait désespérément de rattraper l'auteur de sa mauvaise humeur matinale que vous aurez tout de suite reconnu. . .  
  
« Eh bien !! Ils sont vraiment matinaux ces deux là ! C'est beau à  
voir une telle persévérance dans l'entraînement quotidien ! Ranma-kun,  
Oji-sama ? Le petit déjeuner est servi ! »  
  
Ces mots étaient ceux de Kasumi, servant la première tasse de thé à son père, plongé indifféremment dans la lecture des gros titres.  
  
« Pas avant d'avoir attraper ce satyre ! Reviens-ici toi ! »  
  
Happosai se retourna brusquement, arrivant d'un bond sur la jeune fille rousse horrifiée de voir l'ancêtre se frotter lourdement à elle. . .  
  
« Pourquoi tant de haine ma petite Ranma ? Je ne suis qu'un vieil  
homme sans défense qui ne pense jamais à mal ! On fait la paix  
d'accord ? Tiens. . . Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre mon dernier  
trésor. . . » De nulle part, il sort un soutient-gorge en dentelles  
qu'il lui pose sur la tête. « Prends-en soin, Akane vient de  
l'acheter hier et j'y tiens beaucoup ! »  
« Tss. . . Tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Ca va pas non ? Même mes  
caleçons sont plus sexy que ça ! »  
« Tu disais ? »  
  
On le voyait venir ! La jeune fille brune en question se tenait bien évidemment à deux pas derrière, Marteau de 10 Tonnes en mains !!  
  
« On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ? »  
« Argh !! Akane ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Qui irait prendre des  
sous-vêtements aussi moches que ça ?! »  
« C'est tout ce que t'as pour ta défense, crétin ?! »  
« J'y suis pour rien si t'as aucun charme ! »  
« Répète-moi ça ! »  
« Autant de fois que tu veux ! Je suis 15 fois plus sexy que toi ma  
petite !! »  
« Ah vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que ta mère trouverais ce genre de  
remarque très virile. . . Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
« Kawaiikunee !! »  
« Baka !! »  
  
Pendant qu'en arrière plan le jeune couple se disait bonjour à sa façon, une Nabiki titubante arriva, habillée de son uniforme et coiffée à la va- vite.  
  
« C'est pas possible d'être aussi bruyant de si bon matin ! »  
  
Suivie d'un panda géant tenant une pancarte où été inscrit « Ca, c'est bien vrai », et de son épouse toujours aussi souriante.  
  
« Qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là ! Ils s'entendent vraiment à merveille ! »  
  
Akane se retourna surprise, (tenant avec sa douceur habituelle Ranma par le col de son pyjama) ainsi que le « jeune-homme » en question (qui lui tirait la langue aussi dignement qu'un gamin de 5 ans).  
  
« Ah bon ? C'est l'impression qu'on donne ? »  
« En tout cas » reprit Nabiki « vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si  
vous ne voulez pas rester plantés avec des seaux devant votre classe  
! A plus tard ! »  
« Hein ? Déjà 8h20 ? C'est pas vrai ?!! »  
  
Après s'être habillés en quatrième vitesse et avoir saisi leur déjeuner au vol (sans oublier une bouilloire pour Ran-chan) les deux lycéens se précipitèrent vers Furinkan, espérant ne pas rencontrer de furie sur le chemin appelée Shampoo par exemple. . .  
  
*****  
  
« Me dis pas que t'as l'intention de partir encore une fois comme  
ça ? »  
« Je n'ai pas le choix, désolée. 3 jours c'est pas si long quand  
même ! Il faut que je fasse acte de présence un minimum, surtout en  
période d'examens !»  
« Non, je suis pas d'accord ! Tes disservacions et tous tes machins  
bizarres, ça sert à rien ! »  
« Dissertations ! »  
« C'est pareil ! »  
« Pour quelqu'un qui connaît même pas ce mot, y a pas d'intérêt, je te  
l'accorde, mais mon avenir est en jeu je te signale ! »  
« Quelle égoïste ! »  
« C'est moi l'égoïste ? Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre que j'ai  
envie de rentrer dans un bon lycée ! C'est pas en sachant tirer à  
l'arc que je pourrais y arriver ! »  
« Encore heureux pour toi, sinon toutes tes chances seraient  
ruinées ! »  
« Osuwari ! »  
  
L'Hanyo s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de la jeune fille vexée.  
  
« Argh. . .Ce foutu chapelet ! Kagome, j'te déteste !! »  
« A ton service ! Bon, occupe-toi bien de Shippo-chan. A plus Inu-  
Yasha ! »  
  
Prononçant ces derniers mots, elle sauta vivement dans le puit asséché, tandis qu'Inu-Yasha se relevait en grognant.  
  
« Inu-Yashaaaa !!! »  
  
L'intéressé se retourna vers le petit Shippô essoufflé suivi d'une jeune youkai taijiya et d'un bonze tiré apparemment du premier sommeil.  
  
« Kagome est déjà partie ? »  
« Mouais. . . »  
« Snif. . . T'aurais pu me réveiller, je voulais lui dire au  
revoir ! »  
« Tu peux bien survivre deux ou trois jours sans qu'elle te couve  
non ? »  
« Moi oui, c'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiètes. Quand elle est pas là,  
ton habileté est aussi grande que tes capacités intellectuelles ! »  
'' SBLAAM '' « Ouiiiinnnn !! »  
« Allez, allez ! On va pas commencer à vous séparer tout les deux ! »  
Soupira Miroku. « Inu-Yasha, comporte-toi en adulte ! »  
« C'est lui qui a commencé ! »  
« Cas désespéré. . . »  
« De toute façon » coupa Sango « il semblerait que la recherche stagne  
pour le moment. Les indices se font rares et le village est plutôt  
calme. . . »  
« Mmm. . . Trop calme peut-être. . . »  
« Profiter de cette pause pour retourner quelques temps dans son monde  
ne pourra qu'être bénéfique à Kagome-sama. » Remarqua Myoga, perché  
comme à son habitude sur l'épaule de son maître.   
« On devrait en profiter pour se détendre un peu nous aussi ! »  
Proposa Miroku avec entrain.  
« Hum. . . Hôshi-sama ? »  
« Sango ? »  
« Tu es obligé de me caresser la cuisse en disant ça ? »  
« Je vérifiais que la blessure que tu as eu lors de notre dernier  
combat avait bien cicatrisée » '' re SBLAAM '' « J'ai été blessée à l'épaule, merci ! »  
***  
  
« Ranma ! Dépêche-toi, on va sérieusement être en retard ! »  
« Je suis au courant ! C'est pas ma faute si la vieille m'arrose tous  
les matins ! Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? »  
  
Alors que la sonnerie commençait à se faire entendre, le couple franchit in extremis le portail de Furinkan, sans compter sur l'interruption d'un certain kendoka.  
  
« Mes deux déesses, Tendo Akane et mon Osage no onna !! Moi, Tatewaki  
Kunô, 17 ans, l'éclair bleu du lycée Furinkan. . .» (Bon, on connaît  
la suite)   
« Y manquait plus que lui pour bien commencer la semaine ! »  
  
Tandis que Kunô continuait dans sa mythomanie profonde, Ranma et Akane l'écartèrent indifféremment du chemin avec respectivement un crochet du droit et un coup de pied latéral très synchrones, l'invitant à découvrir la vue depuis la stratosphère !  
  
« Bon, avant de rencontrer son paternel et sa tondeuse, je vais aller  
me chercher de l'eau chaude. Je te rejoins en classe. »  
« Autrement dit, tu sèches le cours d'anglais d'Hinako-Sensei !»  
« Héhé. Tu me passeras tes notes ! »  
« Comme si t'avais l'habitude d'en prendre ! Traîne pas ! On se revoit  
pour l'EPS je suppose. »  
« Ouais, à plus. »  
  
Tandis qu'Akane rentrait dans l'établissement, elle fut surprise de voir la foule qui encombrait le passage et tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les étudiants, dont la plupart portaient des uniformes inconnus. . .  
  
« Il y a un monde fou aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Lui demanda Yuka, bloquée également dans  
le couloir encombré. « Tous les élèves de première année des lycées  
environnants passent leur examens de passage à Furinkan cette année. »  
« Ah bon ? »  
« Oui, d'habitude c'est à St-Bacchus, mais il paraît qu'une dispute  
entre étudiantes aurait endommagé les locaux ! »  
« Hmm. . .Ou plutôt entre fiancées je dirais. » Murmura Akane, se  
souvenant du défi sans intérêt qu'elle avait relevé là-bas une semaine  
avant, après avoir été convoquer par la Rose Noire avec les jeunes  
restauratrices du Neko-hanten et de l'Ucchan's.  
« Le bon côté c'est que ça nous libère cet après-midi ! »  
« C'est sur, mais tu parles d'une organisation ! Je vais quand même  
pas rester bloquée ici pendant tout le chapitre !! »  
  
Tandis qu'elle terminait cette phrase, Akane mit à profit ses aptitudes de kenpo pour dépasser en quelques bonds les gêneurs et se précipita vers sa salle de classe, où l'accent enfantin d'Hinako Ninomiya se faisait déjà entendre. . . Mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. . .  
  
« Kyaaa !! Chui super en retard !!! Ahh ! Sumimasen ! »  
  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de freiner sa course, Akane ne put éviter la jeune retardataire se précipitant en direction opposée qui la percuta de plein fouet ! Secouant légèrement la tête sous le choc, la jeune fille se releva la première, tendant la main à l'inconnue pour l'inviter à en faire autant.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? Désolée ! Je suis en retard moi aussi ! »  
« Non, c'est ma faute ! Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure que je  
cherche ma classe ! Je ne connais pas du tout ce lycée. »  
« Pas grave ! Je peux t'aider ? »  
« S'il te plait oui, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ou se trouve la  
1ère B ? »  
« C'est tout au fond du couloir à droite. »  
« Au fond à droite ? Merci beaucoup . . .euh. . . »  
« Akane, Akane Tendô. Enchantée ! »  
« Kagome Higurashi. De même. A bientôt j'espère ! »  
  
*****  
  
Les dégradés pastels de l'aurore s'estompaient peu à peu, alors que l'heure, encore fort matinale, avançait lentement. Le faible ruissellement lancinant d'une rivière était perceptible dans les profondeurs de la plus silencieuses des forêts, où un être semblait dormir d'un paisible sommeil. De sa personne, n'était mouvante que sa longue chevelure de nacre, flottant légèrement à la moindre brise de vent. Son visage impassible était d'une beauté glaciale, et ne paraissant marqué que des traits de l'indifférence.  
  
Néanmoins, cette quiétude étrange fut bientôt brisée par le bruit étouffé de pas furtifs se rapprochant à vive allure de la créature endormie. A ce son, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, laissant découvrir ses iris d'or.  
  
« Jaken, où étais-tu ? »  
« Excusez mon retard, Sesshômaru-sama, mais Rin dormait encore et. . .  
Ah !!! Je vous ai réveillé ? »  
« Je ne dormais pas. »  
  
Se redressant, il s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre au pied duquel il était étendu.  
  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »  
« Eh bien euh. . . Comme nous avions perdu la trace de votre frère.  
Enfin euh non non !! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. . . Inu-Yasha  
et vous n'êtes pas vraiment frère ! Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire Hanyô qui  
ne mérite même pas d'être comparé à vous, et qui. . . et qui. . . »  
« Tu as fini ? Essaies-tu de dire que tu voulais l'espionner. »  
« En un sens. . . »  
« C'est ridicule. Qu'espères-tu m'apprendre de plus, sinon qu'il  
déshonore le sang de feu notre père en s'étant laissé apprivoisé par  
une humaine. . . »  
« Mais votre père n'avait-il pas déjà déshonorer votre lignée  
familiale en aimant lui-même une mortelle. L'existence de votre frère  
et la nature du Tessaiga en sont la preuve incontestable. Cette arme  
ne peut-être manipulée que dans le but de protéger les humains. . .  
N'est-ce pas ? Quelle calamité ! »  
  
Ces derniers mots furent prononcé par une voix profonde et monotone que Sesshômaru reconnu sans peine, mais ne daigna pas détourner son regard vers la personne à qui elle appartenait.  
  
« Que veux-tu Naraku ? C'est bien ainsi que tu te fais appeler ? »  
« En effet. Je vous avais dit que nos chemins se croiseraient à  
nouveau. »  
« Tu es bien téméraire de te présenter ainsi devant moi. »  
« Pour votre part, il me semble que vous êtes bien rancunier. »  
« As-tu fais tout ce chemin pour me dire cela ? »  
« Non, mais vous devez savoir ce qui m'amène ? »  
« Tu souhaites toujours la mort d'Inu-Yasha ? »  
« Entre autres choses, on peut dire ça. »  
« Quel est ton grief contre lui au juste ? »  
« Sauf votre respect, cela me concerne. Les ennemis de mes ennemis  
sont mes amis, cette raison devrait vous suffire à comprendre pourquoi  
je propose à nouveau mon aide. Notre première collaboration fut un  
échec, mais admettez que vous n'avez jamais été aussi proche de votre  
but. . . »  
« Sale traître ! Tu te prends pour quoi ? » Objecta Jaken. « Oser  
t'adresser ainsi à Sesshômaru-sama. Mon maître ne s'associera jamais  
avec vous ! »  
« Depuis quand prends-tu des décisions à ma place Jaken ? » Demanda  
froidement le concerné.  
  
Son serviteur lui jeta un regard implorant.  
  
« Je n'oserais jamais ! Mais. . . »  
« Naraku, je pense que tu sais bien à quoi tu t'exposes en quémandant  
mon soutien. »  
« Certainement. » Répondit-il avec un apparent respect, dissimulant un  
sourire amusé.   
« Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »  
« J'aimerais vous poser une question. »  
« Une question ? »  
« Il s'en est fallu de peu lors de votre dernier combat avec votre  
frère. Connaissez-vous votre erreur ? »  
« Je suppose que tu veux me l'apprendre ? »  
« Non, je sais que vous la connaissez. »  
« C'est. . . Cette gamine. . . »  
« Effectivement. Il semblerait qu'elle est un lien avec la Miko qu'Inu-  
Yasha a aimé, Kikyô. . . »  
« Un lien avec. . . »  
« La gardienne de la Shikon no tama, celle qui scella l'âme de votre  
frère durant 50 années avant de périr à son tour, emportant avec elle  
le souvenir de cette perle. »  
  
Prononçant ces derniers mots, Naraku ne pu étouffer totalement sa colère. Il soupira faiblement, reprenant plus posément.  
  
« Mais aujourd'hui, la présence de la perle s'est fait ressentir de  
nouveau avec l'arrivée de cette jeune fille, dont les traits sont  
identiques à ceux de la défunte prêtresse. Il semblerait qu'elle  
possède les mêmes dons que cette dernière, bien qu'ils ne soient que  
peu développés. »  
« Peu importe. Où veux-tu en venir ? »  
« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Cette fille révèle en Inu-Yasha son  
côté humain, une passion qui le rend presque intouchable, mais bien  
plus vulnérable également. »  
  
Sesshômaru se contenta de secouer la tête avec mépris.  
  
« S'emporter violemment pour des sentiments futiles, voilà bien ce qui  
rends les humains si pathétiques. Mon demi-frère, quelle faiblesse  
impardonnable, tu me fais honte ! »  
« Pour l'instant il est inutile de l'attaquer de front. Pour le  
blesser, il faut la toucher elle. Sa principale force deviendra  
également son principal point faible. Mais j'y pense, connaissez-vous  
son origine ? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« La nouvelle va vous sembler étrange, j'avoue qu'elle m'a interpellé  
également. Pourtant, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître il  
semblerait qu'elle soit d'un autre temps. »  
« Un autre temps ? »  
« Je ne sais comment expliquer cela, mais un passage existe entre deux  
époques. Notre présent est rattaché à un avenir assez lointain, de  
quelques siècles il paraîtrait. »  
« Quoi ? Tu te fous de nous ! » Coupa Jaken ahuri.  
« Pas le moins du monde. Aussi, vous pourrez le vérifier par vous-  
même. Alors que nous parlons, cette jeune fille est retournée seule  
dans son monde. . . »  
  
Un silence s'installa alors. Bien que son impassibilité habituelle ne puisse trahir ses pensées, une lueur de curiosité traversa le regard du youkai, qui reprit :  
  
« Si ce que tu avances est vrai, que comptes-tu faire ? »  
« N'est-ce pas évident ? C'est elle qui détient la perle, où tout du  
moins, de précieux fragments non négligeable. Pourquoi ne pas  
l'inviter à nous rejoindre ici ? »  
« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre. »  
« Dois-je intervenir maintenant ? »  
  
Un rire enfantin se fit entendre. Jouant avec un écureuil rapidement apprivoisé, une petite fille balançait ses jambes au-dessus des discoureurs, assise à califourchon sur une des branches d'un chêne imposant. Elle reprit de sa voix fluette :  
  
« Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre, Naraku-sama ? »  
« Yumi ? Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »  
  
La fillette hocha innocemment la tête, reportant son attention vers le petit animal.  
  
« Qu'il est mignon ! Vous croyez qu'il cherche sa maman ? Le pauvre ! Il a l'air tout seul. »  
  
Sesshômaru observa silencieusement l'enfant. Elle était vêtue d'un sobre kimono blanc fleuri. Sa longue chevelure aux reflets bleus glacés contrastait avec l'azur profond de ses yeux pétillants. Le détail le plus marquant de sa physionomie était ces ailes majestueuses qu'elle possédait, dont on devinait la longueur malgré le fait quelle soit repliées Tout exprimait en elle la candeur et la fragilité dues à son jeune âge qu'il estimait être environ 7 ans. Cependant, ce regard voilé de tristesse lui était familier. Il ressemblait au sien, lorsqu'il avait son âge, ainsi que ce visage grave ou ne semblait jamais s'être marqué les fossettes d'un sourire.  
  
L'homme masqué leva son visage vers la fillette, lui faisant signe de descendre. D'un bond habile, elle atterri face à lui, et s'inclina respectueusement.  
  
« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée ? »  
« Pour te présenter à mon nouvel associé » Répondit il simplement, lui  
désignant le youkai.  
« Qui est ton associé ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donner mon  
accord.»  
« Je m'appelle Yumi ! Enchantée Monsieur ! »  
« Hum. . . »  
« Dis-moi Yumi » reprit Naraku « as-tu déjà entendu parler de la  
Shikon no tama ? »  
  
A ces mots, l'enfant fronça les sourcils. Elle se redressa vivement avec un regard sombre.  
  
« Qui peut bien ignorer son existence ? »  
« Aucun démon digne de ce nom, cela va de soi. »  
« Chacun est à la recherche du moindre fragment de ce précieux bijou.  
Vous-même également n'est-ce pas ?»  
  
Naraku se contenta de sourire, puis adoucie le ton de sa voix.  
  
« Accepterais-tu ce présent ? »  
  
Devant les yeux émerveillés de Yumi, l'homme entrouvrit sa main, dans laquelle logeait un fragment du trésor.  
  
« Je. . . Je ne comprends pas. . . Pourquoi me le donnez vous ? C'est  
un bien précieux. »  
« C'est vrai, mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire bon usage. . .»  
« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »  
« J'aimerai que tu me retrouves une personne très importante. »  
« La réincarnation de la Miko dont vous parliez ? »  
« Sais-tu où la trouver ? »  
  
L'enfant fit une moue ennuyée, puis croisa les bras, secouant la tête.  
  
« Hmm. . .Ce n'est pas évident. . . Il est vrai qu'il existe depuis  
peu, ce que l'on pourrait appeler une « faille temporelle » et il est  
probable qu'elle corresponde à la venue de cette fille. Je dirais  
qu'elle nous sépare d'un avenir assez proche, environ cinq siècles je  
dirais, bien que les mortels considèrent cela comme une éternité. .  
.Mais. . . »  
« Mais. . . ? »  
« Je ne saurais affirmer précisément si cela nous rapporte à l'ère  
Shôwa ou l'ère Heisei. Mes recherches risquent d'en être retardées. .  
.»  
« Néanmoins, tu en es capable n'est-ce pas ? Un retard de combien de  
jours. de semaines peut-être ? »  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire fier, répondant d'un air détaché.  
  
« Vous me sous-estimez, je parle en secondes Naraku-sama. »  
« Dans le cas contraire je n'aurais pas fait appel à toi. » Reprit-il  
sur le même ton.  
« Pourriez-vous me renseigner sur cette personne ? »  
« Il s'agit d'une adolescente, d'environ 15-17 ans je pense. De taille  
moyenne, mince. Sa chevelure et ses yeux sont de couleurs très  
sombres, et j'ajouterai que selon les critères humains, elle est  
ravissante. Tu peux également t'imaginer qu'elle possède une aura  
combative peut commune aux mortels de sa classe, bien que si mes  
soupçons sont justifiés, elle est encore peut développée en  
comparaison des capacités qu'elle possède. »  
« Je m'en souviendrai. Accordez-moi seulement quelques heures. »  
« Bien, mais n'oublie pas : ne la blesse en aucun cas. Et surtout. .  
. » Il déposa le fragment sur le front de la jeune fille qui  
l'assimila aussitôt. « Tâche d'utiliser ceci tel que je te l'ai  
enseigné. »  
« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous servir. »  
« Voilà une réponse qui sonne bien. Répondit-il satisfait. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, quittant les lieux aussi furtivement qu'elle était venue. Sesshômaru suivit des yeux son départ jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement parmi les arbres, avant de reprendre :  
  
« Qui est cette enfant ? Encore un de tes « détachements » ? »  
« Dans un sens oui, mais elle est sensiblement différente. »  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
« Je l'ai bien entendu créée grâce aux pouvoirs de la perle, mais il  
s'agit en réalité de la matérialisation d'une des âmes qui fut  
enfermée dans la Shikon no Tama lors de sa création au cours de  
l'ultime combat de la miko Midoriko. »  
« Qu'est-ce que cette âme avait de si singulier ? »  
« Il s'agissait de celle d'un youkai descendant d'une lignée  
aujourd'hui disparue, l'unique famille ayant la capacité de maîtriser  
la « Koro no Kawa » »  
« Koro no Kawa ? Ainsi cette gamine pourrait franchir les portes du  
temps ? »  
  
« Comprenez-vous mon choix ? Je l'ai créé en prenant pour modèle  
Kanna, à cela prêt qu'elle possède une âme qui lui est propre et donc  
un libre-arbitre. »  
« Il ne s'agit que d'une enfant. »  
« De ce fait, elle n'en est qu'une alliée plus fiable ! Les seuls  
souvenirs qu'elle possède sont eux que je lui ai donné. Elle n'a  
conscience ni de la peur, ni de la peine ou de la colère, et en  
devient une adversaire redoutable. De plus, elle ignore encore  
l'étendu des pouvoirs dont elle a hérité de ses ancêtres, qui  
possédaient des dons psychiques incroyables, et ne maîtrise pour  
l'instant que le transfert d'âme à travers les époques. »  
« Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle sera à la  
hauteur de tes espérances ? »  
« Qui sait ? Peut-être au-delà encore ! Elle seule est capable  
d'utiliser « cette » ressource de la Shikon no Tama. »  
« Le fragment que tu lui as donné était donc particulier. »  
« Certes, il s'agit de celui qui renferme son âme. »  
« Et ? »  
« La capture de la fille n'est qu'une ébauche de mon projet. Je tiens  
uniquement à vérifier les rumeurs. . . Si elle venait réellement d'une  
autre époque, le tournant des événement pourrait en devenir  
passionnant. . .»  
  
Sans répondre, Sesshômaru détourna les talons, s'éloignant silencieusement.  
  
« Sesshômaru-sama ? » Commença Jaken.  
« Tes histoires m'intéressent peu, je ne vois aucunement mon intérêt  
dans ton affaire. »  
« Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de vos disputes familiales, vous m'en  
voudriez sûrement si une autre personne que vous s'occupait d'Inu-  
Yasha et de votre héritage paternel. »  
«. . . »  
  
Il ne se retourna néanmoins pas, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la forêt, rapidement rejoint par son serviteur parmi les arbres sombres.  
  
*****  
  
3 heures interminables s'écoulèrent. La sonnerie de midi, redoutée par la majorité des candidats de l'examen finit par se faire entendre.  
  
«C'est terminé. Veuillez poser vos stylos et déposer vos copies en  
sortant de la salle. Merci. »  
  
Non sans quelques réclamations pour la plupart, les élèves s'exécutèrent calmement, échangeant leurs premières critiques sur le sujet proposé.  
  
« Argh !! C'était quoi cette interro ?! Je suis sure d'avoir  
complètement loupé le test de maths cette fois. Je hais les Maths !!  
J'y comprends riennnn ! »  
  
Alors que Kagome quittait dépitée sa salle d'examen, elle fut tirée de ses calculs par la voix d'un jeune homme derrière elle.  
  
« Higurashi ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux ! »  
« Hojo-kun ! »  
« Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché comme tu voulais. »  
« Pas vraiment non. On verra bien ! La grammaire anglaise devrait  
mieux se passer, pourvu que je stresse pas trop ! »  
« Je voulais justement te donner un excellent remède contre ça ! »  
  
Il lui tendit une petit boite rectangulaire d'où provenait un léger bruit de clochettes.  
  
« Euh. . . C'est gentil, il ne fallait pas. . . Qu'est-ce que  
c'est ? »  
« Un ensemble de boules chinoises ! Ton grand-père nous a prévenu pour  
tes crises de calsumisme. C'est pas cool ça !»  
« (Mes crises de . . . quoi ?) Ah. . . euh oui. . .Mais bon, on vit  
avec. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. »  
« Ca te dirait de faire un peu le tour de ce lycée ? Il est vraiment  
plus grand que le notre ! Du peu que j'en ai vu, il a l'air sympa, et  
les clubs sont nombreux : sciences, échec, gymnastique rythmique,  
majorettes, kyudo ou encore de kendo, mais le capitaine de l'équipe a  
pas l'air très net. »  
« Un club de kyudo ? On va voir ? » Répondit la jeune fille,  
soudainement plus enthousiaste.  
  
Suivis d'amies curieuses, les inséparables Eri, Yuka et Ayumi, les deux lycéens se rendirent au lieu d'entraînement des archers amateurs de Furinkan, situé à côté du terrain de sport où les cris des supporters ou le son strident du sifflet pour les arrêts de jeu se faisait entendre. Le professeur de l'équipe, après avoir annoncé la fin du cours, se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
« Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est la première fois que  
je vous vois. »  
« En effet, nous ne sommes pas de ce lycée, et visitons un peu en  
touristes à vrai dire. » Répondit poliment Kagome.  
« Vous vous intéressez donc au Kyudo ? Ca vous plairait d'essayer une  
cible ? »  
« Hein ? C'est sérieux ? »  
  
Non mécontente de cette chance d'obtenir des conseils d'un professionnel, la jeune fille saisie l'arc qu'un élève lui tendit, encocha une flèche et le banda au maximum vers la cible qui lui avait été désigné, se concentrant silencieusement. . .  
  
« Hmm. . . Ta position est intéressante, l'inclinaison de l'arc et la  
stabilité dans son maintien montre que tu n'es pas une débutante.  
Néanmoins. . .»  
  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, corrigeant légèrement sa position.  
  
« Regarde, si tu ne positionnes pas plus près du visage ta flèche, ton  
angle de vue en sera faussé et ton axe de tir aléatoire. La flèche  
doit représenter ton champ visuel pour une estimation exacte de la  
distance et une plus grande chance de réussite, aussi. . . »  
« Kyyyaaaaaaaaa !!! Encore ce vieux pervers !! Arrêtez-le !! »  
« Hein ?! »  
  
Les explications du professeur furent interrompues par un troupeau de jeunes filles en habits de sport, se précipitant en furie hors du gymnase balais en main, à la poursuite du plus agile des bicentenaires !  
  
« So Sweet !! Toutes ces jolies petites choses vont pouvoir rejoindre  
ma collection personnelle ! Ahhh !! Quel bonheur de vivre !! »  
« N'y compte pas cette fois Happosaï !! »  
  
Lui cria la meneuse, se détachant du groupe en lui envoyant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : des ballons, des cerceaux, des haltères, Kunô.  
  
« Oh ! Ne soit pas si dure avec moi Akane-chan ! (il fait volte-face  
et se jette sur sa poursuivante) Tu es trop mignonne en tenue de  
spoaaarh !!! »  
  
Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la jeune fille furieuse, son fiancé natté lui aplatit la face contre le sol !  
  
« On t 'a assez vu pour aujourd'hui papy !! Game Over ! Rend-leurs ce  
que t'as pris. »  
« Pas d'accusation sans preuves Ranma ! »  
« A ton niveau, y en a plus besoin pour savoir ce que t'as piqué ! »  
« Héhé ! Qui est le débauché, celui qui collectionne les soutien-  
gorges ou celui qui les porte ? »  
« Hein ?! Kess tu dis vieux débris ??! »  
  
Dans sa fuite, Happosai se préparait à exécuter son Happo Dai Karin, si toutefois il n'avait pas été distrait par la vue de charmantes spectatrices effarées qu'il ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué.  
  
« Kawaii !! Ca vous plairait de boire un thé en ma compagnie  
mesdemoiselles ? » Leurs cria-t-il, se précipitant à grands bond vers  
elles.  
« Kyaaaa !!! Ca va pas non !!!? »  
  
A la fois étonnée et dégoûtée, Kagome s'enfuie au même rythme que ses amies à la vue du maître en Arts Martiaux.  
  
« C'est. . .C'est quoi ce lycée de dingues ?! » S'exclama Eri  
« Chais pas. En tout cas, le Papy il a la santé ! » Répondit Yuka.  
« On dirait vraiment une puce à sauter comme ça !! (il a un peu la  
même tête que Myoga d'ailleurs. . .) » Songea Kagome.  
  
Tandis que ses camarades s'éloignaient à grande vitesse, la jeune fille stoppa net sa course alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage.  
  
« Il va voir ! Je vais faire regretter à ce cher Inu-Yasha ses insinuations de ce matin ! »  
  
En un bref instant, se retournant vivement, elle fit face à son poursuivant et décocha sa flèche (plus par réflexe qu'autre chose) . . .  
  
S'en suivit un silence perplexe durant plusieurs secondes rapidement brisé par le fou rire général des élèves de Furinkan, alors que, plus surpris qu'en colère, l'adorable vieillard se retrouvait suspendu à son sac transpercé, dans un arbre à proximité, dont le contenu se dispersait à travers la cour extérieure !  
  
« Aaargh ! Mon trésor !!! C'est pas juste ! Je veux descendre !!! »  
« Maiiiiis non ! T'es très bien là haut ! Profites-en pour méditer un  
peu, ça te feras pas de mal !! » Lui lança d'un ton moqueur son  
disciple.  
  
Alors que ses camarades la rejoignaient abasourdie, la jeune archère, à la fois fière et confuse de s'être donnée ainsi en spectacle, rendit son arme au professeur agréablement surpris.  
  
« Euh. . . Il faudrait quand même l'aider à redescendre non ? »  
« Laisse tomber ! C'est habituel, il nous fait la scène 4 de l'acte 5  
dans le rôle de la victime incomprise, mais quand il se sera lassé il  
retournera jeter un ?il dans nos vestiaires comme d'habitude ! »  
  
La jeune fille se retourna étonnée vers la lycéenne venant à sa rencontre.  
  
« Mais. . . C'était toi ce matin. . .»  
« Oui ! Tu t'appelles Kagome n'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, tu es plutôt  
douée ! »  
« Merci ! »  
« Au fait. . . »  
  
Sans pouvoir terminé sa phrase, elle fut coupée par un son familier : celui d'une sonnerie de bicyclette qui fit pâlir le jeune homme natté, occupé à narguer son maître, perché sur une branche à proximité de ce dernier.   
  
« Oops. . .Danger. . .»  
''BLAAAM !''  
  
Sans comprendre vraiment comment, Ranma se retrouva écrasé sous le vélo d'une jeune amazone, apparemment ravie de son entrée fracassante !  
  
« Nihao Ranma ! Heureux de voir Shampoo ? »  
« Bon sang, tu peux me dire comment t'as atterrie avec ton vélo en  
haut de cet arbre ? Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à utiliser les  
freins, au lieu de me prendre pour un amortisseur ? »  
  
Apparemment autant préoccupée par ses questions que par la formation du carbone en milieu naturel, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui avec son Aiyaa habituel !  
  
« Pas s'occuper des détails airen ! Nous aller en rendez-vous  
aujourd'hui ! »  
« Tu vois pas qu'on est au lycée là ? »  
« Toi pas aller en cours cet après midi ! Inviter Shampoo au  
cinéma ! »  
« Tu plaisantes ? »  
  
Shampoo fut soudain obligée d'abandonner son étreinte, séparée du jeune homme par une spatule géante venue se planter entre eux, dont la propriétaire se tenait fixement à quelques mètres de là.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon Ran-chan ? Ecarte-toi de là ! »  
« Quoi toi vouloir fille spatule ? Pas te mêler des affaires de  
Shampoo ! »  
« Tss. . . Laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance ! »  
« Hmm. Nous combattre ? » Proposa la chinoise, sortant ses bonboris.  
  
Les deux rivales commencèrent leur « combat » sous les yeux ahuris de Kagome et blasés d'Akane.  
  
« Euh. . . Il a du succès. »  
« Va savoir pourquoi. » Répondit indifféremment Akane, légèrement  
agacée.  
« Dis-moi, le vol de sous-vêtements du grand-père, un type qui fait  
des bonds de 10 m et qui se fait écrasé par une livreuse à vélo et  
l'autre fille qui se bats avec des ustensiles de cuisines, vous avez  
l'air plutôt habitués ! Ca arrive souvent ? »  
« Bah, le train-train quotidien tu sais, mais le tableau n'est pas  
complet. . . »  
« Qu'est-ce que. . . »  
  
Sans pouvoir terminer sa question, elle fut surprise par un violent tourbillon sombre et un ricanement grinçant .  
  
« Mais c'est . . .des pétales de roses. . . De roses noires ? (ça  
existe ça ?) »  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais. Ca va devenir dangereux, tu ferais mieux de  
t'écarter. » Soupira Akane, entraînant la jeune fille sidérée avant de  
se retourner vivement pour intercepter le marteau géant d'une certaine  
gymnaste.   
« Hohohoho ! Akane Tendô, bien vu, mais s'il s'agit d'un combat pour  
remporter Ranma-sama, n'espère pas le remporter ! »  
« Chui pas un prix ! Objecta ce dernier. »  
« Pff. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y participe ?! » Je vous le laisse  
volontiers. Rétorqua-t-elle, lançant un regard furieux à son fiancé.  
« (Ranma, espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne peux pas te montrer ferme pour une  
fois ?) »  
« Tu es devenue raisonnable Akane. » La provoqua Ukyo avec un sourire  
satisfait. « Tu t'es enfin résignée à ne jamais gagner contre nous. »  
« PARDON ?!!! Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est la perdante ? »  
  
Réagissant au quart de tour, comme à chaque fois qu'on remettait en cause son honneur, elle se lança à son tour dans l'aire de combat, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce combat ne changerait pas plus la situation que les précédents, se terminant par les ex æquo habituels !  
  
Après s'être observées silencieusement, les quatre jeunes filles entamèrent les hostilités, utilisant toutes sortes d'armes, du plat de ramens bouillant à la bicyclette, en passant par les okonomiyakis explosifs et les cerceaux rasoirs ! Bien évidemment, Nabiki tira profit de l'occasion en lançant les paris alors que Ranma se retrouvait être la principale cible de ses fiancées en tentant de calmer le jeu !  
  
Alors qu'Akane esquivait de son mieux les massues à pointes acérées du « senjû combo » façon Kodachi à grand renfort de coup de points, Shampoo parvint finalement, après avoir évité de nombreuses spatules d'Ukyô, à immobiliser cette dernière contre un arbre d'un habile lancé de fourchettes !  
  
« Toi abandonner maintenant ? »  
« Grrr. . .Tu rêves là, c'est loin d'être fini ! »  
« Toi être mauvaise perdante ! »  
« Et toi t'es imprudente ! »  
  
Se débarrassant de la veste de son uniforme restée clouée à l'arbre, Ukyo s'élança, spatule géante en main, sur la chinoise surprise de la rapidité de la contre-attaque . . . Cependant, au moment de porter son coup, la jeune fille s'arrêta net, à l'étonnement de son adversaire. Elle paraissait comme pétrifiée, le regard vide d'expression durant quelque secondes, puis s'écroula soudainement à ses pieds, son visage d'une blancheur alarmante.  
  
A cet instant tous les combats cessèrent, et une multitude d'élèves se regroupèrent autour du corps inconscient.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? «   
« Je pas savoir. Elle était là et puis tomber d'un coup ! »  
« Tu l'aurais pas aider un peu des fois ? » Demanda suspicieusement  
Akane  
« Quoi toi insinuer fille violente ? Kuonji Ukyo pas être la fille que  
je devoir tuer en premier ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix innocente.   
« Ah oui forcément ! Je suis contente que cet honneur me soit  
réservé !! »  
« C'est pas le moment vous deux !! Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à  
l'infirmerie ! » Coupa brusquement Ranma.  
  
Elles acquiescèrent d'un air désolé, aidant le jeune homme à la redresser doucement, et l'observèrent s'éloigner sans un mot.  
  
De son côté, Kagome, abasourdie, avait contemplé la scène avec une curiosité mêlée à une certaine angoisse, expliquée par la sensation familière qu'elle cru ressentir durant un court laps de temps au moment où cette fille aux longs cheveux bruns s'évanouit. . . Mais peut-être n'était- ce que son imagination après tout ?Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par la voix d'Ayumi.  
  
« Finalement il est pas si mal notre lycée. . . »  
« Mouais. . .Remarque, ça fait de l'animation, c'est marrant ! A  
l'exception du Papy de tout à l'heure peut-être ! » Plaisanta Eri,  
pointant son doigt vers l'endroit où Kagome l'avait suspendu quelques  
minutes auparavant.   
« Hein ?? »  
  
Se retournant vers l'endroit qu'elle désignait, les lycéennes s'aperçurent que le vieillard avait disparu, ne laissant que la flèche encore plantée dans la branche.  
  
« Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, elles entendirent des pleurnichements derrière elles et remarquèrent le grand-père en larmes à quelques mètres, contemplant un soutien-gorge d'un air désespéré.  
  
« Snif ! Il est tout sale maintenant ! Ouiiiiiiiin ! Y a pas de  
justice dans ce monde cruel ! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre !! »  
« Il a vraiment l'air malheureux. . . Le pauvre ! » Soupira Kagome  
« Tu ne vas quand même pas culpabiliser ! Ce vieux pervers n'a eu que  
ce qu'il méritait ! »  
« Quand même. . . »  
  
Ignorant la profondeur de son esprit corrompu, Kagome se senti fautive et fut prise de pitié pour lui, s'approchant d'un pas prudent. Remarquant sa présence, Happosai gémit de plus belle.  
  
« Personne ne m'aiiiiiiime !! Je ne suis qu'un vieillard fragile et  
martyrisé ! »  
« Jisan ? Vous. . . » Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
« Ah ! Je me sens si faible. . . Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à  
présent ! »  
« Ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque  
chose ? »  
Il lui lança un regard implorant « C'est vrai ? Tu veux m'aider ? »  
« Dans la mesure du possible. . . »  
Se jetant sur la jeune fille déconcertée « Laisse-moi pleurer dans tes  
braaaaaaaaas !! »  
« Kyaaaaa !!! Chikan !! Lâchez-moi ! »  
  
Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put pour se dégager de l'étreinte du vieux vicieux, sans toutefois y parvenir, celui-ci habitué à des répliques plus violentes de la part de Ranma-chan ou Akane. Et d'ailleurs. . .  
  
''SBLAAAM''  
« Il est vraiment irrécupérable ce vieux lolikon ! » S'exclama Akane,  
armée de son fidèle marteau.  
« Ne sois pas jalouse Akane-chan ! C'est toujours toi que je  
préfère ! »  
Pour toute réponse elle lui vira un de ces coups de pied made in Tendo-  
airlines, dont Ranma et lui étaient les principaux clients, ne  
laissant de lui qu'une petite lueur dans le lointain !  
« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Il se remet plutôt vite ! » Reprit la  
jeune fille d'un ton amusé, adressant un clin d'?il à Kagome.  
« Oui, je vois ça ! »  
  
La scène fut interrompu par la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause.  
  
« Argh ! L'interro d'histoire ! »   
« On a intérêt à se dépêcher, notre salle est à l'autre bout du  
lycée ! » Lui rappela Ayumi.  
« C'est vrai ! On a même pas eu le temps de déjeuner !! » Soupira-t-  
elle. Elle se retourna vers Akane avant de partir. « Encore merci pour  
ton aide ! J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir ! »  
  
Cette dernière hocha la tête en souriant, alors que la jeune fille se laissait entraîner d'une démarche de condamné par ses trois amies ! S'apprêtant à rejoindre à son tour sa salle de classe, Akane s'arrêta promptement, remarquant l'éclat chatoyant émit par un objet, un bijou sans doute, déposé sur le sol près d'elle. Elle l'examina de plus près pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un petit flacon, contenant ce qui paraissait être des pierres précieuses scintillant d'une chaude lueur douce.  
  
« Kirei ! On dirait du quartz rose. . . » Elle l'examina plus  
attentivement. « Il est brisé, mais ses morceaux doivent conserver une  
grande valeur pour être gardé si précieusement. . . »  
  
Portant un rapide regard autour d'elle, elle constata que la cour s'était déjà vidée de la plupart des élèves.  
  
« Hmm. . . Kagome a du le perdre tout à l'heure en se débattant pour  
se débarrasser du vieux maître je suppose. . . » Elle rangea le  
pendentif avec précaution. « Bon, je lui rendrai lorsque je la  
reverrai. »  
  
*****  
  
A/N : Une « introduction » un peu longue et qui a mis longtemps à être conclue à cause des nombreuses modifications que je lui ai apporté (au fur et à mesure que je découvrais les épisodes d'Inu-Yasha en fait !!). Ce qui fait que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec l'histoire courte que je projetais au départ !! L'action se fait un peu attendre mais les prochains chapitres devraient rattraper ça !  
  
N 'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos remarques, positives ou négatives, elles seront toujours les bienvenues ! Et surtout, merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire ce chapitre !  
  
Ja né ! ^_^ 


	2. Quel est ton lien avec cette perle ?

Le chapitre 2 est en ligne ! Enfin ! J'y croyais plus !! Ca a été laborieux mais bon !  
  
*****  
  
Quel est ton lien avec cette perle ?  
  
« Ahhhhhhh !!! C'est enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui !! » S'exclama  
Kagome en s'étirant.  
« Oui ! Au moins ça de fait ! On est débarrassé du pire ! » Reprit  
Yuka.  
« Moui. Mais j'ai trouvé le sujet de dissertation d'Histoire plutôt  
amusant ! Si j'avais eu le temps, je crois que j'aurais pu écrire une  
copie double de plus !! Ahh ! 3 heures, c'est vraiment trop court ! »  
Regretta Ayumi.  
  
Ses trois amies la regardèrent atterrées.  
  
« Ayumi est vraiment une élève studieuse ! S'exclamèrent-elle ensemble. »  
  
Mêlées à une foule d'élèves empressés à la sortie de Furinkan, les quatre lycéennes se dirigeaient d'un pas lent vers la gare, se remettant de cette pénible première journée d'examens.  
  
« Et pour toi Kagome, ça s'est bien passé ? Comme tu as été souvent  
absente ces derniers temps, ça n'a pas du être évident. »  
Elle acquiesça en soupirant « J'imagine qu'on y peut rien. J'ai du mal  
à me concentrer en ce moment et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps  
d'étudier. . . »  
« Ah ! Moi je sais ce qui préoccupe notre Kagome-chan ! » S'exclama  
Eri avec un petit rire.  
« Hein ? »  
« Tu penses trop à ton petit ami infidèle, jaloux et grossier !! »  
« (Elle parle d'Inu-Yasha ? Remarque, ça lui convient assez. . .) »  
« Alors, alors ?! T'en es où avec lui ? »  
« Ben euh. . . Toujours au même point. . . On s'entend plutôt bien, et  
puis si on cherche un peu, il a quand même ses bons côtés ! (je me  
demande qui j'essaie de convaincre là ;-) »  
« Tu veux dire que tu es complètement « guérie » et que vous êtes  
seulement rester de bons amis ? »  
« (Hmm. . . Bonne question !) C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. . .  
En fait. . . »  
  
Tout à coup, un frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale, coupant net son «explication ». Elle détourna brusquement son regard, fixant un point indéfini avec insistance. . .  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
« (C'est la même sensation que tout à l'heure. Cette fois, j'en suis  
sure, je n'avais pas rêvé. . .) »  
« Kagome-chan ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? »  
« Ah ? Euh, oui oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais il va falloir que  
j'y aille ! J'ai fait pas mal d'impasses sur les révisions pour  
demain, et j'aimerais rentrer tôt pour rattraper ça ! »  
« Quoi ? Mais . . .»  
« Je suis désolée ! A demain ! »  
  
Sans rien ajouter, elle partie à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'elle avait fixé.  
  
« (Cette sensation. . . C'est vraiment la présence d'un fragment de  
la perle ? Dans le présent ? Comment. . .) »  
  
Eri, Yuka et Ayumi la regardèrent s'éloigner stupéfaites puis secouèrent la tête en soupirant.  
  
« Non, elle n'est pas guéri du tout ! »  
« La pauvre, elle est toujours amoureuse de ce type, ça la met dans  
tous ses états d'en parler. »  
« Je crois qu'on devrait la laisser tranquille avec ça pour le  
moment.»  
Elles hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord « Tu as raison. . . »  
  
Au même moment, s'échappant discrètement d'une des interminables corvée de nettoyage que lui avait imposé le principal pour un motif douteux, Ranma rejoint sa fiancée, qui l'attendait adossée au portail du lycée, prévoyant son départ avancé.  
  
« C'était quoi la raison cette fois ? »  
« J'ai intercepté la vengeance du ciel de son Tatchi avec la statue à  
l'effigie du dirlo de l'entrée. »   
« Pour changer ! »  
  
Dans un inhabituel silence pesant, le jeune couple emprunta le chemin habituel vers le dojo. Akane remarqua néanmoins que le jeune homme n'était pas monté sur la barrière comme à son habitude, mais marchait calmement à côté d'elle d'un air absent. Au bout de longues minutes interminables durant lesquelles ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, elle s'arrêta soudainement, laissant échapper un profond soupir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akane ? »  
« Rien de spécial. Je me demandais juste. . . » Murmura-t-elle  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai une faim de loup ! Pourquoi on ne passerait pas par l'Ucchan's  
pour manger quelque chose ? C'est moi qui invite ! » Continua-t-elle  
le plus jovialement possible, esquissant un sourire forcé.  
  
Il la dévisagea un instant avec surprise, d'un air ébahi.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! »  
« Pour rien, seulement, cette attitude ne te ressemble pas !  
D'habitude, tu me fais toujours une scène lorsque je m'arrête chez  
elle sur le retour !»  
« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu t'inquiètes pour Ukyô n'est-ce pas ? Je  
supporterai pas de voir cette petite mine sur ton visage pendant toute  
la soirée. . . Tu ne m'as même pas fait la moindre remarque  
désobligeante depuis tout à l'heure ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix  
boudeuse.  
  
Malgré son étonnement, il se contenta de sourire à cette remarque, reprenant d'une voix hésitante.  
  
« Alors. . . tu. . .tu ne m'en voudras pas ? »  
« Moi aussi je me fais du soucis pour elle. . . Et puis, je n'ai pas  
de raison, ni le droit de t'en vouloir. Après tout, Ukyô est ton amie  
d'enfance, c'est normal que tu veuilles la protéger je suppose. . .  
N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Observant ce regard à la fois triste et doux, Ranma ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cette « kawaiikunee iinazuke » pouvait être mignonne, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre. . .  
  
« Oui, une amie d'enfance, mais. . . »  
« Mais ? »  
Il secoua la tête « Bon, c'est décidé ! On y va alors, tu viens ? »  
  
Terminant sa phrase, Ranma saisit avec sa délicatesse ordinaire la jeune fille dans ses bras (genre sac de ciment) pour rejoindre au plus vite le restaurant d'Ukyô en empruntant les toits des maisons du quartier !  
  
« Arrête ! On est pas si pressé que ça ! Je veux descendre !!! »  
« Tu peux pas t'empêcher de râler ? »  
« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »  
« T'es sûre ? A 10 mètres du sol ? Remarque, si ça te tenais qu'à moi.  
. . »  
« Tu parles ! T'en profite ! Hentai !! »  
« Dans tes rêves oui ! Ca m'amuse pas de transporter Miss Bibendum à  
travers la ville ! »  
« (Il est enfin redevenu normal !)Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le  
bibendum ?!! »  
« On est arrivé. »  
« Hein ? »  
  
Effectivement, l'appui de la terre ferme sous ses pieds et l'enseigne du restaurant devant elle confirmait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. A leur grand étonnement, la pancarte devant la porte affichait ouvert, alors qu'il avait été recommander à la jeune cuisinière de mettre cet après-midi à profit pour prendre du repos. S'apprêtant à faire coulisser la porte d'entrée, leur mouvement fut soudain arrêter par une « voix » familière, venant de l'autre bout de la rue.  
  
« Uiiiiiik ! Uiiiiik !! (Trad : Selon le vieillard de tout à l'heure,  
je devrais plus être très loin de Nagasaki. . .) »  
« P-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma puce ? » S'exclama avec joie  
Akane, l'interpellant d'une petite voix mielleuse.   
« Ryôga ! Encore paumé je suppose ! » Marmonna Ranma d'un air moqueur.  
  
En effet, l'adorable petit cochon noir, entendant la voix de sa maîtresse, eut l'air à la fois surpris et ravi, puis alla à sa rencontre, traînant derrière lui son sac à dos, démesuré pour sa taille actuelle. . .  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet énorme sac ? » Lui demanda Akane, le  
serrant affectueusement contre elle (étreinte dont il ne se défendit  
absolument pas, malgré le regard menaçant de son rival, qui exposa le  
contenu du sac d'un air narquois.)  
« Voyons, des Goyas et du Misokatsu périmé. . . Dis-moi P-chan,  
t'aurais pas fait un petit détour par Okinawa et Nagoya avant  
d'arriver à revenir ici ? » Railla t'il en pressant son groin avec son  
index.  
« Uiiiiiiiiik !! (trad : La ferme abruti, je cherchais même pas à  
revenir !) »  
« Arrête de toujours t'en prendre à lui ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! »  
« (Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !) »  
  
Sans s'attarder davantage, ils entrèrent finalement dans le restaurant où ils entendirent une voix chaleureuse les accueillir.  
  
« Irasshai ! Ah ! Mais c'est Akane-chan et Ranma-kun ! »  
« Bonjour Konatsu-kun !» Répondit Akane.  
« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »  
Une voix se fit entendre de l'arrière cuisine « J'arrive tout de  
suite ! »  
« Ukyô-sama ! Vous devez vous reposer, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui  
m'occupe de tout ! »  
La jeune fille ne prit pas en compte cette remarque, rejoignant son  
assistant derrière le comptoir « C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Tu as  
encore vendu une spéciale à 100 yens au dernier client ! »  
« U-chan ! Tu ne devrais pas être au lit par hasard ? » Lui demanda  
Ranma d'un ton de reproche.  
« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter ! »  
Ukyô le regarda avec surprise « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je  
vais très bien ! »  
« Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas l'impression que tu nous as donné  
ce midi lorsque tu t'es évanouie ! Intervint Akane sur le même ton. Tu  
nous as fait une de ses peurs ! »  
« Moi ? Evanouie ? C'est possible. . . Une petite crise d'hypoglycémie  
je suppose ! Hahaha ! »  
  
Akane et Ranma s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif d'un air peu convaincu, mais n'insistèrent néanmoins pas, ne pouvant qu'admettre que la cuisinière paraissait effectivement être au mieux de sa forme. Soudainement, la lycéenne se leva d'un bond de sa place avec un air confus.  
  
« Je sais ce que j'ai oublié ! »  
« Ah ? »  
« Il fallait que je la revois à la fin des cours pour lui rendre, ça  
m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! »  
« Rendre quoi à qui ? »  
  
Sans répondre à sa question, elle fouilla au fond de son sac pour retrouver ce qu'elle y avait soigneusement ranger quelques heures auparavant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, lui  
tendant le précieux flacon  
Il l'observa désabusé « Bah, c'est juste trois cailloux ! Rien  
d'extraordinaire. »  
« Tu plaisantes ? Ces gemmes sont magnifiques ! »  
Il plaça ses mains indifféremment derrière sa nuque « Si tu le dis.  
C'est quoi, du béryl ? »  
« Non, c'est plutôt. . . »  
« Une perle. » Coupa Ukyô, saisissant délicatement le bijou.  
  
Elle l'observa intensément, ne semblant pouvoir détacher son regard du trésor qui était entre ses mains, hypnotisée par l'éclat des fragments éclatants. D'une voix rêveuse, elle compléta simplement.  
  
« La perle des quatre esprits, le plus précieux bijou du Japon  
antique. Aujourd'hui on n'en parle que dans les légendes. . . »  
« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Ranma assez sceptique.  
  
Sans répondre, elle rendit le bijou à Akane, qui le rangea d'un mouvement hésitant, surprise du commentaire de la jeune fille. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire étrange, constatant son étonnement.  
  
« Alors, ce serait toi. . . »  
« Moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix perplexe.  
Elle éclata de rire « Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu es très  
mignonne ! »  
« Avec lui ? Avec qui ? » Reprit Ranma feignant l'indifférence.  
« C'est. . . un secret ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.  
« ??? »  
  
En temps normal, cette remarque l'aurait sûrement flattée, mais l'inhabituelle intonation, à la fois grave et amusée de sa voix la mit mal à l'aise, d'autant que ce genre de compliment n'était certainement pas du genre d'une de ses principales rivales...  
  
« Ukyô. . . Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Akane d'une voix  
incertaine. « Tu n'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien-sur que si ! » Elle remonta ses  
manches, saisissant ses spatules avec une dextérité impressionnante « Je  
vais vous faire goûter en avant première une nouvelle recette que j'ai  
imaginé tout à l'heure ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! »  
  
D'un pas léger, la jeune cuisinière retourna à son arrière cuisine en chantonnant pour chercher les quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient. Malgré cette bonne humeur habituelle, Akane, Ranma, Konatsu et Ryôga portaient sur elle un regard incrédule. Non, elle n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.  
  
« Konatsu, il y a quelque chose qui préoccupe U-chan en ce moment ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien. » Soupira-t-il « Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle  
est rentrée. J'ai l'impression de travailler pour une personne tout à  
fait différente. En plus de ça, elle oublie tout ! En arrivant ici,  
elle donnait l'impression de tout découvrir pour la première fois, mon  
existence y compris. . . »  
« C'est vrai ?! »  
Il hocha la tête « Je suis vraiment inquiet, parce que ces absences  
soudaines ne la dérange absolument pas, et elle agit comme si de rien  
n'était. . . »  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa alors, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait expliqué ce changement d'attitude soudain. Cependant, il fut rapidement brisé par le fracas dans lequel la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, suivit de l'arrivée en trombe d'une jeune lycéenne essoufflée sous les regards stupéfaits des adolescents.  
  
« Pfiouu ! J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par trouver !! »  
« Ah ! Pour une coïncidence ! » Déclara Akane en riant.  
« Hein ? »  
  
La nouvelle arrivante dévisagea tout le monde avec surprise, avant de reprendre avec un rire gêné.  
  
« Héhéhé ! Akane-senpai ! On arrête pas de se croiser aujourd'hui ! »  
« J'en ai bien l'impression Kagome-chan ! » elle continua d'une voix  
faussement vexée « Mais pas de senpai entre nous !! »  
« Suman, Akane-chan !"  
« Je préfère ça ! » Conclue-t-elle en riant . « Ah, laisse-moi te  
présenter : Voici Ranma Saotome, que tu as déjà aperçu ce matin, et  
l'assistant de la restauratrice de l'Ucchan's (sisi, c'est un garçon)  
Konatsu-kun. » Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille « Et voilà Kagome  
Higurashi, dont j'ai fait la connaissance ce matin puisqu'elle fait  
partit des élèves passant leurs examens de passage »  
« Uiiiiiik ! (Trad : J'existe !) »  
« Oh ! Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ma puce ! Ce petit cochon est mon  
animal de compagnie, P-chan ! »  
« Kawaii !!! Je peux le tenir ? »  
« Bien-sur ! Il est gentil comme tout ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle lui  
tendit doucement P-chan, sous le regard incrédule de Ranma.  
« (T'es pitoyable Ryôga ! T'adores être le nombril du monde pas  
vrai ?) »  
« Qu'il est craquant ! On dirait qu'il est tout gêné ! »  
« Tiens, c'est vrai ! Il est très intelligent et comprend tout ce  
qu'on lui dit ! C'est bête à dire, mais il me donne l'impression  
d'être presque humain parfois ! »  
  
A cette remarque, P-chan se fit tout petit, émettant un petit cri plaintif, et leva un regard inquiet vers le jeune homme natté qui lui renvoya un sourire narquois.  
  
« Ouais. . . presque, hein P-chan ?! (Prends-toi ça dans le  
groin !!) »  
« Uiiiiiiikkk ! (Trad : Tu me cherches ou quoi ?) » Grogna l'intéressé  
« Hmm. Au fait Higurashi » Reprit-il, changeant complètement de sujet,  
« c'est toi qui as épinglé le vieux ce matin non ? Joli coup ! »  
« Merci, mais pour être honnête, je me suis étonnée toute seule. Par  
contre, je peux te retourner le compliment, tu es aussi agile qu'un  
Hanyô ! »  
« Qu'un quoi ?! »  
« Hein ? Euh. . . Ah ! Ca sent super bon ! » Elle observa rapidement  
le tableau des menus « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une océane s'il  
vous plait ? »  
« Ok ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! »  
« Au fait, Kagome » Reprit Akane « Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas perdu. .  
. »  
  
Elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Ukyô, passant sa tête à travers le store entrouvert de l'arrière-cuisine.  
  
« Konatsu, est-ce que tu sais où je range la charcuterie par hasard  
? »  
Il regarda sa patronne avec étonnement « Toujours sur le même étage  
que le fromage je suppose. »  
« Ah. . .d'accord » Elle referma le store qui ne mit que 2 secondes à  
se rouvrir « Et c'est où ça au fait ? »  
Il secoua faiblement la tête « J'arrive tout de suite ! »  
  
Laissant Akane, Ranma et Ryôga à leur étonnement, il rejoint sa chère Ukyô- sama dans l'arrière boutique. De son côté, Kagome restait debout stupéfaite, fixant avec insistance l'endroit où elle avait aperçu Ukyô quelques secondes auparavant, avant de demander d'une voix peu assurée.  
  
« Cette personne. . . Ce n'est pas l'élève qui s'est évanouie ce matin  
sur le terrain de sport ? »  
« Si, il s'agit d' Ukyô Kuonji, la plus réputée spécialiste  
d'Okonomiyakis de la ville ! »  
« Ah bon. . . »  
  
Rapidement suivi par la jeune restauratrice, Konatsu ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, les bras charger de divers plat pré-commandés d'Okonomiyakis.  
  
« Mais tu es sûr qu'on me les avait commandé en début d'après-midi ? »  
« Oui, vous m'aviez même assuré que vous préfériez vous occuper de la  
livraison vous-même ! »  
Elle haussa les épaules « J'ai tellement de commandes, un oubli, ça  
arrive à tout le monde ! »  
« Pas à vous, Ukyô-sama. Enfin, je vais m'en charger ne vous inquiétez  
pas. »  
  
Sur ce, Konatsu quitta le restaurant en vitesse après avoir vérifié l'adresse de livraison une dernière fois. Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, Ukyô se plaça à nouveau devant sa table de travail, préparant les diverses commande sous les regards à la fois curieux et sceptiques des lycéens, ne reconnaissant pas dans les ingrédients utilisés et dans leur proportion une recette vraiment traditionnelle, bien que l'agilité dans sa préparation était toujours la même, sinon meilleure. Cependant, au moment d'assaisonner la pâte, elle redressa un visage ennuyé vers Ranma.  
  
« Au fait Ranma, je te fais quoi comme okonomiyaki d'habitude ?! »  
« Hein ?! » Il eut un petit rire forcé « Comme si tu ne le savais pas  
! »  
Elle secoua la tête « Non, j'en ai aucune idée. . . » Répondit-elle le  
plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
A cette réponse sèche, le jeune homme se demanda comment il devait réagir. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de plaisanter. . . Cependant, ce qui choquait le plus son ami d'enfance n'était pas qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son menu spécial, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait, ou presque. . .  
  
De son côté, Kagome était aussi, sinon plus, abasourdie que le couple, mais pour des raisons différentes. A une distance si rapprochée, elle ne pu que constater que ses soupçons étaient justifiés, et ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait en examinant son front.  
  
« (C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé. . . C'est ici que se trouve le  
fragment. Cette fille. serait un youkai ? Non, c'est impossible, je  
m'en serais rendu compte lorsqu'elle s'est battu avec Akane-chan,  
mais. . .) »  
« Finalement j'ai pas si faim que ça. » Reprit à mi-voix Ranma.  
« Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'inquiète maintenant ! » S'exclama Akane  
soucieuse, posant sa main sur son front. « T'as de la fièvre ? Tu veux  
qu'on aille à la clinique de Tofu-Sensei ? »  
« Hé, t'insinues quoi ?! »  
« Que t'as un appétit insatiable ! »  
  
Leur discussion fut coupée par l'agile mouvement de spatules d'Ukyô, envoyant d'un même coup les commandes des clients.  
  
« C'est une recette un peu spéciale ! Vous m'en direz des  
nouvelles ! » Commenta fièrement la cuisinière.  
  
Après l'avoir remercier, Akane découpa un morceau à part, réservé à P-chan, que Ranma s'empressa de prendre devant ses yeux rageurs.  
  
« Eh !! T'as fini de l'ennuyer ? Je croyais que t'avais pas faim ! »  
« Ouais, mais là, c'est un devoir ! C'est trop bon pour lui ! Si t'en  
as trop t'as qu'à me le donner, ça sera ça de moins sur tes  
hanches ! »  
« Je vois. . . »  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle lui aplatit le visage sur le gril, avant de reprendre indifféremment.  
  
« Ca à l'air délicieux ! Itadakimasu ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle entama sa première bouchée. . . mais s'immobilisa soudainement après l'avoir mis en bouche, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Kagome et Ranma l'observèrent avec étonnement avant de l'imiter à leur tour, et eurent exactement la même réaction.  
  
« Alors, c'est comment ? » Demanda Ukyô avec impatience, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes, après un effort surhumain pour avaler sa bouchée, Ranma demanda d'une voix inquiète :  
  
« Euh. . . U-chan. . . Ta nouvelle recette, tu l'as empruntée à Akane ? »  
  
L'intéressée s'étouffa presque, à la fois de colère et parce qu'elle avait essayé d'avaler à son tour pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser ! Il posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se remettait difficilement de sa migraine violente, reprenant d'une voix compatissante.  
  
« Tu comprends maintenant ce que j'endure quand tu prépares des  
bentos ? »  
« Ce n'est pas bon ? » Demanda la cuisinière d'un air désolé.  
« C'est probablement dû à la fatigue. . . » La rassura Akane en  
tordant le bras que Ranma avait imprudemment laissé sur son épaule.  
« Au fait, c'est quoi l'ingrédient spécial que tu as ajouté ? »  
« Le secret du chef ? La chair de fugu ! Mais le problème c'est que je  
ne sais pas très bien le préparer. . . »  
« Qu. . . QUOI ???? » S'exclamèrent les trois adolescents  
  
Effectivement, Kagome, Ranma et Ryoga se sentirent progressivement pris de crampes atroces, ayant l'affreuse impression que leur sang ne circulait plus dans leurs veines. S'étouffant presque, il leur était de plus en plus pénible de trouver leur souffle, ne pouvant contenir une forte toux sous les yeux effarés d'Akane qui, de son côté ne ressentait étrangement aucun des symptômes dont ils souffraient.  
  
« Arghhh. . . Qu'est-ce que. . . U-chan. . . » Articula difficilement  
Ranma  
« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait !! » S'exclama Akane avec colère.  
« Moi ? Pas grand chose. . . » Protesta-t-elle innocemment.  
« Tu te moques de moi ?! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, certainement pas  
l'Ukyô que je connais en tout cas, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire  
qu'il existe un remède ! »  
« Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ! » Soupira-t-elle du voix  
boudeuse. « C'était une blague ! Le goût n'a rien à voir avec du fugu,  
c'est juste que je ne sais absolument pas comment on cuisine ce que  
vous appelez des Okonomiyakis ! J'espérais quand même que se serait  
mangeable. Je suis déçue ! »  
« Hein ?? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Leur état actuel n'est pas du à un quelconque  
poison. En fait, il s'explique par le jaki qui les entoure. Je pensais  
que tu l'aurais remarquer ! »  
« Quoi ?! »  
« (Un jaki ? Quelle idiote !! Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve ! Cette  
fille n'est définitivement pas, ou tout du moins plus humaine depuis  
qu'elle a perdu connaissance.) »Se reprocha intérieurement Kagome,  
ayant de plus en plus de mal à trouver sa respiration. « (Je ne  
parviens pas à le purifier, mes capacités seraient-elles plus limitées  
dans mon époque ?. . . Mais pourquoi Akane n'en ressent pas les effets  
également ? ) »  
« Les humains y résistent très mal, et je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que  
vous ayez mis tout ce temps à ressentir ses premiers effets. Mais ne  
t'inquiète pas, tes amis vont juste être paralysés pendant quelques  
heures, c'est tout. . . »  
« Les humains. . . » Répéta Akane gravement « Qu'est-ce que tu es au  
juste. ? »  
  
Etudiant la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle, Akane dut admettre qu'elle ne correspondait assurément plus en rien avec « leur » Ukyô Kuonji. Son regard était vide d'expression, sa voix monotone, et son air indifférent. Elle se trouvait bel et bien face à une étrangère. Cette impression lui était familière, se rappelant la fois ou Kasumi avait été possédée, et elle même, lorsque son apparence fut intervertie avec celle d'une poupée pour se venger de Ranma. . .  
  
« Ce que je suis ? » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix pensive, reprenant  
étonnée. « En fait, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.  
Mais peu importe si je peu être utile à Naraku-sama »  
« Qui ?! »  
« (Naraku ! Encore lui !! C'est bien son genre de laisser les autres  
s'occuper de ses plans douteux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire  
ici ?) » Songea Kagome abasourdie.  
« Peu importe. . . Je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre davantage,  
aussi, accepteriez-vous de me suivre mademoiselle ? » Demanda « Ukyô »  
avec un inattendu respect.  
« Et si je refusais ? »  
« La paralysie de vos amis risquerait d'en être prolongé. . . De plus,  
je crains que ce corps ne supporte plus l'hypnose très longtemps. . .  
Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? »  
  
Ne l'imaginant que trop bien, Akane abaissa sa garde inutile, sachant très bien que ce combat serait perdu d'avance.  
  
« A. . . Attends. . . » Murmura Ranma dans une respiration saccadé.  
« Tu es toujours conscient ? » Demanda le youkai étonné. « Tu es  
vraiment résistant pour un humain, je suis impressionnée. »  
« Garde tes compliments ! »Lança-t-il, tentant de se redresser  
légèrement. « Qui que tu sois. . . si tu touches à. . .Akane. . . »  
  
N'achevant pas sa phrase, le regard glacial qu'il lança à la jeune fille lui fit comprendre ce qu'aurait pu être ses derniers mots.  
  
« Intéressant. . . »  
« Je m'interdis de frapper les femmes, mais dans le cas d'un démon y a  
prescription ! »  
« Et téméraire en plus ! Décidément tu me plais énormément ! »  
S'exclama « Ukyô » ravie. « Néanmoins, je pense que tu te surestimes.  
. . »  
« Quoi ?? »  
« Penses-tu réellement pouvoir lever la main sur la personne possédant  
le visage de ton amie d'enfance. . . Ukyô, c'est bien comme ça qu'elle  
s'appelle ? »  
  
Ne pouvant qu'admettre ce que l'inconnue avançait, Ranma perdit l'assurance qui lui permettait de supporter la puissance du jaki, se faisant de plus en plus pesante.  
  
« S. . . Salaud ! »  
« (Pas de doute. . . Un stratagème aussi bas qu'utiliser les humains  
pour se battre entre eux, ne peut-être que l'?uvre de l'éducation de  
Naraku. La personne possédant ce corps est définitivement un disciple  
appliqué.) » Pensa avec dégoût Kagome à bout de force, incapable  
d'effectuer le moindre geste pour la défense de la jeune fille. « (Je  
ne comprends décidément pas où elle veut en venir.) »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? » Demanda posément  
Akane, sachant toute tentative inutile.   
« La Shikon no Tama est un atout capital dans le jeu de mon maître.  
Aussi, si vous avez compris votre situation, je vous prierais de me  
suivre. »  
« (Quoi ??? Quel rapport avec Akane) » Se demanda Kagome  
« La. Shikon no tama. Tu parles de ça ? » Questionna cette dernière  
étonnée, sortant les fragments qu'elle possédait depuis peu.  
« Naniiii ??! » S'exclama la jeune miko abasourdie, l'étonnement lui  
ayant redonner pour un instant l'usage de la parole. « (Akane ? Qu'est-  
ce que tu fais avec ça ??) »  
  
Kagome se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence du précieux bijou. Ainsi, ce n'était pas uniquement la présence du fragment d'Ukyô, mais également de ceux possédés par Akane qui l'avait induite en erreur alors qu'elle était à la recherche du restaurant.  
  
« (Ca explique tout. . . Les fragments de la perle que portait Akane  
l'ont protégée du jaki en formant une sorte de kekkai. . . Mais. . .  
Masaka ! Ca veut dire qu'elle pense qu'Akane-chan est. . . ?!) »  
  
Se rendant compte du quiproquo, Kagome tenta de rassembler ses dernières forces pour résoudre le malentendu. . .  
  
« Noooon ! C'est. . . C'est. . . Une. . . Mé. . . Mé. . . »  
  
A bout de force, l'étudiante ne parvint à terminer sa phrase, luttant de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir.  
  
« (Kagome. . . Cette « perle » brisée serait-elle si importante ? Quel  
lien y a-t-il entre elle et toi ?). . . « Songea Akane. « Elle reprit  
à voix haute. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, et ne sais  
absolument pas qui est ce type que tu appelles Naraku, mais peu  
importe. C'est après moi que tu en as non ? Alors laisse Ranma et  
Kagome en dehors de ça ! »  
« (Héé !! C'est ma réplique ça !!) » Protesta intérieurement cette  
dernière.  
« Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ma condition ? » Demanda le  
youkai.  
  
La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête  
  
« Akane. . .» Coupa faiblement son fiancé.  
Elle s'accroupit près de lui « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. . .  
Désolée de te causer encore du soucis Ranma. »  
« I. . .diote ! »  
  
Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de fermer ses yeux bleus-gris. La jeune fille l'observa silencieusement d'une regard mêlant culpabilité et colère. Une colère qu'elle ne pouvait extérioriser, se reprochant son incapacité.  
  
« Ranma no Baka ! Si j'avais seulement eu le choix. » Elle soupira  
profondément avant de reprendre d'une petite voix. « Encore dépassée  
par les événements, oui, je suis peut-être une idiote. . . Mais. . .  
Malgré tout. . . »  
  
Elle esquissa un triste sourire, frôlant d'une caresse la joue de ce paisible visage endormi.  
  
« . Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Entre ses paupières mi-closes, Kagome quant à elle observa la scène, impuissante, ne pouvant effectuer le moindre geste, ni même manifester la moindre émotion, le visage paralysé et son esprit déjà loin, entraîné dans ce sommeil imposé. Cependant, elle crut apercevoir un éclat éblouissant envahir la pièce, enveloppant d'une lumière aveuglante les silhouettes des deux jeunes femmes. Mais rapidement, elle succomba à son tour à l'aura étouffante. . .  
  
*****  
  
A/N : Enfin terminé !! Je ne voyais plus le bout de ce chapitre ! J'aurais vraiment eu du mal à lancer cette histoire :-/ J'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver au chapitre 3 qui ne devrait plus tarder.  
  
Encore une fois, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! Domo arigatô minna-san ! 


End file.
